Heather's empire
by Alec1223
Summary: Heather won the final challenge and got the 10,00 dollars. Heather now goes mad with power and buys the Island and keeps everyone on the island! Can someone save them Like Cody perhaps, Chapter 3 added.
1. Chapter 1

Heather's empire

Heather's empire

Chapter one: Heather won??

In this fiction Heather wins instead of Owen, she still has her head shaved so she is pretty mad at everyone at camp especially Chris. Heather stood there with the giant 10,000 dollar check in her hands.

"The first thing I'm going to do is buy this island!" Heather said.

"Can she do that?" Gwen asked.

"Sure she can," Chris said, "This place is only worth about 1,000 dollars, so she's got 9,000 dollars left,"

"Next," Heather said, "None of you will be leaving," Heather walked over to the boat of losers, united it from the dock and pushed it off. "You will all pamper me here on the island!"

Later that day to make sure no one left, Heather paid people to make sure no one left the island. She also bought new clothes that were shipped by plan to the island. Total Drama Island had been cancelled and replaced with everyone's least favorite show Heather Island.

Cody's Point Of View

I couldn't believe all the new arrangements going on. If Heather wants revenge then she might go after Gwen next! I looked threw my bag to get my sweatband I brought just incase we were doing anything physical. The sweatband was camouflage colors. I put it on.

"It is time!" I said to myself.

Back to normal Point of View

Heather had made all of the campers (except for Cody who could not be found) make a giant cabin with large windows. She also made Gwen, Beth, and Lindsay wave giant leaves to give her some air.

"Life is good," Heather said. Suddenly the window shattered and standing there in the windows remains was Cody holding a dark blue bag full of doge balls.


	2. 2: fight, fight, fight!

Heather's empire

Heather's empire

Chapter 2: fight! Fight! Fight!

"Cody!" Heather yelled. "Why didn't you help make the cabin!"

"I am here to free my girlfriend Gwen!" Cody said. Cody got out a dodge ball from his bag, put out his thumb and threw. The ball hit Heather in the nose and it began to bleed. Heather got out a walkie-talkie and said into it "Come over here and get rid of Cody!" At least a hundred people with guns filed into the room and all charged for Cody. Right before all hope seemed was lost water came from the other side of the room and landed in a puddle in front of the people and caused them to slip. Cody turned to see Chris and Chief with water guns and giving him a thumbs up.

"Hey pass us some balls Cody!" The rest of the campers said together. Cody threw dodge balls to the other campers and they soon joined in. A huge fight began to start. Dodge balls and water were flying everywhere. After about 20 minutes of fighting most of Heather's soldiers had either retreated or was moaning on the ground in pain.

"Give up Heather!" Cody said, Or face a lot of pain" All the campers held up their dodge balls.

"Ok I give up," Heather said. Gwen ran over to Cody and hugged him. The battle had ended.


	3. 3:Juvey anyone?

Heather's empire

Heather's empire

Chapter 3: Juvey anyone?

Instead of working for Heather the officers handcuffed Heather and took her to a plane to be taken away.

"Don't worry you'll love Juvey!" Duncan had said to Heather. The plane flied away. The boat of losers had been towed back to the dock of shame, Heather returned all the money she used, everything was back to normal.

"Before you all leave to go home," Chris said, "The new owner of this 10,000 dollar check is Cody," Everyone clapped their hands.

"Hey can you only give me 5,000?" Cody asked.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because I am paying you 5,000 dollars to do all the challenges you made us do!" Cody replied.

"Oh no," Chris said. That week Chris spent his time doing all the challenges he made the campers do. Everyone especially enjoyed the paintball deer hunt because the only deer was Chris and everyone else were hunters. Everyone had their revenge on Chris and Heather was in Juvey. All was well.


End file.
